


under the stars

by himawari (doesntmeanathing)



Series: all the world's a stage for the braves to play in [2]
Category: Brave 10
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, Kamanosuke is an actor, Lawbreaking, Lowercase, M/M, a little fluff, kamanosuke being a bad influence, kamanosuke does not do emotions, saizou being willingly influenced badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesntmeanathing/pseuds/himawari
Summary: kamanosuke is trouble, but saizō knew that already.





	under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: stargazing
> 
> ...not so much stargazing as complaining about the fact that they aren't actually stargazing XD

kamanosuke is a propagator of bad ideas, and saizō is even worse for never putting a stop to them. as the rational one, saizō shouldn't let kamanosuke do his _dumb_ ideas, but he's gotten to the point where he doesn't even _want_ to stop him. the excitement is addicting, and kamanosuke leaves him yearning for more. every time, his protests lack a little less conviction, and he's certain the brat's already picked up on it since their activity of questionable legality has spiked as of late.

really, it's only a matter of time before they're busted. not that it will stick to kamanosuke, but _he'll_ be in so much trouble when that happens— honestly, he doesn't want to think about.

it's a good thing, then, that kamanosuke won't let him vex for long. he's such a diva. a cute one, but one nonetheless— so he rarely gives saizō the time to worry about the consequences of sneaking into closed facilities that are monitored by security guards, with the actual police a ring away.

although, when he thinks about it that way, maybe he needs to reconsider his priorities here.

he frowns when kamanosuke pulls away.

"saizō, don't get distracted," the redhead orders. he has an imperious glint in his eyes, as though saizō isn't treating him like the royalty he is. _please excuse him, princess, if he occasionally has his own thoughts._

still, without kamanosuke or his own thoughts to distract him from the hard ground, his knees complain loudly to him. with a huff, he sits back and drags kamanosuke to him.

"you suffer on your knees for a little while. just so you know, this is a shitty place to make out. i'd much rather be on my mom's couch," he grumbles at the confused look kamanosuke gives him.

"no— _you_ suffer," kamanosuke tugs him back, "and what, you don't enjoy the view?"

"i can't see the fucking view like this!"

part of kamanosuke's sell was that they could fucking look at the stars— like normal couples. they did that—for what, a few minutes at most?—before kamanosuke got bored and began attacking his neck. and don't mistake him, he thoroughly enjoys the attention, but is it really so much to ask of him for more than a _few minutes_ of _just enjoying_ each other's presence? apparently so, if that impatient growl is indeed coming from kamanosuke. _shitty brat with a one-track mind._

"i'm not talking about the stars. i mean _me_ ," kamanosuke corrects.

"hmph, what's there to enjoy about a nasty brat whining in my ear?"

"ugh, rude. fine," kamanosuke shoves him away and climbed to his feet. "come on, saizō. i can't enjoy myself at all if you won't pay attention to me."

"uh-uh," saizō grabs kamanosuke's arm as he passes by, "you said we were going to look at the stars."

"yeah? didn't we?"

"for two minutes. come on, kamanosuke."

"saaaaaizō— it's so boring, though…" kamanosuke groans, but at the very least he sits down.

"but you love me so you'll watch the stars with me, won't you?" he says, pulling kamanosuke into his lap.

"we're going to get caught if we stick around," kamanosuke mutters.

oh, so now getting caught is a concern? "i'm not letting you escape easily," he warns.

"...you didn't have any intention to let me escape, to begin with."

way to state the obvious, but there's something about kamanosuke's tone that makes him think there's more behind his words than what first appears.

"obviously?" he prompts.

"no, i mean— from the very beginning," kamanosuke suddenly pushes him down onto his back, "you trapped me and wouldn't let go."

"i don't think i know what you mean."

"i can't go anywhere except to you, and— and you're always there— it's no fair!"

he winces as kamanosuke digs his nails into his shoulders. "are you trying to kill me? watch your nails!" he hisses.

kamanosuke rolls his eyes— although saizō can't imagine why— and bluntly states, "if that hurts so much then you might as well dump me right here and now."

he scoffs. "don't say things you don't mean to try to hurt me," he reprimands.

kamanosuke doesn't respond well to being rebuked, though. "shut up— don't talk like you know me _so_ fucking well," the feisty redhead sneers.

saizō raises a brow. "like i said. and anyway, _you're_ the one who kissed me in front of everybody. i can't imagine you'd do something like that if you didn't like me _a lot._ "

"...you're just hot," kamanosuke mutters, cheeks red.

it's annoying how the redhead reduces his emotions to flippant primality. he constantly denies his own depth, as though he's truly a hedonistic individual who has no cares outside his own, selfish _whims_. it's not true— he's beginning to realize nothing about kamanosuke is true. not his smiles, nor his passion. it's artificial—a mask—that surely makes his fellow actors jealous.

still, saizō saw something that day when kamanosuke kissed him in the hallway in front of a crowd—

desperation. confusion. anger—

that intense hatred for everything in life; himself most of all.

saizō remembers those eyes—so full of spite and daring the world to love him—from a green-eyed, red-haired boy five years ago, in a starbucks off the exit.

the world clearly did not take on his challenge. this forced veneer of liveliness is too unfortunate and evident of a tragedy in the making. he doesn't know why, but seeing such a pitiful sight makes him want to cradle kamanosuke and lullaby him to sleep.

he reaches up at kamanosuke's hair and runs his fingers through. "i love you, too," he murmurs, smiling placidly.

he likes the way green eyes respond softly, but he's not sure what to do when tears begin to well underneath them.

"kamanosuke…" he whispers and cups his cheek.

"i— i _hate_ you. i don't love you."

_that's fine,_ he thinks. he can wait for it.

he wraps his arms around kamanosuke's neck and pulls him into a hug. "shhh, it's alright."

"no it's not— nothing's alright. _nothing at all—_ "

under half-faded stars, he watches kamanosuke cry for the first time, and he can't help but think this is a _really_ inconvenient place for a mental breakdown.

but then again, under the stars, perhaps this is naturally the _only_ place to cry;

until it all runs out.

**Author's Note:**

> kamanosuke:  
> emotions:   
> kamanosuke: o_o................ 0_OOOOOOO?????????????????????????????  
> saizou: o-o;;;;;;;;;;; _gently pats_


End file.
